Shotgun Wedding
by Sg1Trooper
Summary: Jack is rewarded with a bride but its not the bride he was expecting, can the keeper of his heart save him from marrying the wrong woman


A/N: This was a drabble challenge for "As the Stargate Turns" page. The phrase was "walk in the park" and this is what I came up with. It was suppose to be one short drabble it turned out to be an 18 partdrabble series. Hope you like.

* * *

**Part 1**

**99 words**

"You're a dead man spacemonkey. Walk in the park, my ass!"

Daniel cringed behind Carter.

"I said I was sorry. I got my translation crossed."

Jack looked at the chief's daughter and she nearly swooned but kept clinging to his arm.

"Tell him again, Daniel, that I ain't marrying her!"

Carter was at a loss, there was no choice. It was either marriage or death.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you're going to have to go through with it."

Jack scowled and squeezed her hand. He was getting married and there wasn't a darn thing he could do about it.

**Part 2**

**99 words**

Jack and the future Mrs. O'Neill were brought before the altar.

Her father started the ceremony.

His team was in danger, but once the ceremony was over they would be safe.

He looked at Carter and she tried to smile, but he could see the pain in her eyes.

They had just gotten past the awkward part of their relationship and now it was for nothing.

The other villagers protested, saying he was not worthy to be married to the chief's daughter.

Daniel translated.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Tell them they could have her, my heart belongs to another."

**Part 3**

**100 words**

Daniel translated to the villagers. Murmuring was heard through the crowd.

"Tell them I'm not doing this willingly. I never agreed to marry her. If I knew saving her life was gonna be my reward, I would have let her drown."

"Jack I don't think…"

"Do it, Daniel."

As Daniel did, gasps were heard throughout the crowd. The bride turned and started to yell at him.

"Ah, Jack, I think you've just offended your bride, she wants to know who the keeper of your heart is. She's willing to fight for you."

"It's me. I'm the keeper of his heart."

**Part 4**

**100 words**

All eyes turned to Carter.

Jack turned and tried to hide his smile. No words were needed.

Daniel was in shock. Sam motioned to Daniel to translate.

A howl came from the bride and she came rushing down the steps and up to Carter's face.

Jack came to her aid, as did Daniel, who started to translate her angry outburst.

Sam didn't flinch and set her shoulders, ready for a fight.

She knew that she was being nasty, but she didn't care. Jack's love was at stake.

'Ah, Sam, she's challenging you to a fight a fight for Jack's heart."

**Part 5**

**99 words**

Sam raised her bound hands.

She would fight.

He was her man. She would be the victor in this fight.

"Ask her when, where and if will I be untied to fight for my man's heart."

Daniel translated and the bride pulled out her knife and unbound her.

She held the knife under Sam's chin and spoke menacingly.

Jack growled and gripped her wrist before she got any ideas.

He shoved her aside and grabbed Carter's arm.

"Are you out of your mind?"

She turned to him and caressed his cheek.

"Out of my mind in love with you."

**Part 6**

**100 words**

Jack was taken aback.

She was in love with him she had said it aloud.

Bridzila was fit to be tied she yanked Sam's arm and was about to strike when her father intervene.

She turned and screamed at him.

Daniel eyebrows shot up as he listened to her yell at him and the father try to reason with his daughter.

Spoiled was heard through out the gathered villagers.

Jack was still in shock.

Not caring about the commotion around him

He had tuned out everything except Sam.

She loved him.

"Are you sure Sam, you love me?"

"Always, Jack".

**Part 7**

**100words**

Bridezilla would not listen to reason.

She dismissed her father and went into a rage when she saw Jack and Sam together.

Holding hands and just staring at each other.

She screamed and launched herself at Sam.

They were both knocked to the ground. Jack was in a daze.

Sam tried to stop the bride from slicing her neck.

She was stronger then she looked but Sam fought.

Too much was at stake.

The safety of her team, the love of the man she knew she could not live without.

She wanted a fight a fight she would get.

**Part 8**

**100 words**

Daniel picked up Jack.

"She plays dirty Daniel, I can't let this go on she might kill Sam".

"I think that's the point Jack, you should have just played along, marry her and we would've never returned."

"You're naïve Daniel she'd never let me go! What the hell does she want me for anyway? I'm putting a stop to this."

Jack moved towards the battling women but was stopped by guards.

"Tell them I'll marry her tell her to stop Daniel, I don't want Sam hurt"

"He says it's too late the challenge was accepted and its to the death."

**Part 9**

**100 words**

Sam admired bridezilla.

She was giving it her all but she would not be victorious.

She had seen something in Jack and wanted him.

His Alpha Male persona, his predator like walk, his handsome face, his …

Snap out of it Sam you've got things to handle.

You love him more, you know what's in his heart. You would do anything for his love and if pushed would kill for him.

Sam heard her love yelling at Daniel, he wanted to stop this but there was no turning back.

She knew the odds and would fight to the end.

**Part 10**

**100 words**

Sam saw an opening and pulled her down to the ground.

She straddled her and was surprised by the knife she produces from under her skirt.

She lashed out and slashed Sam's arm. Blood gushed from the wound.

"This ends now," Sam yelled.

She wrestled the knife away and pinned her down.

She screamed in rage and Sam held the knife up to her neck.

"Tell her to give up Daniel. I don't want to kill her."

Daniel did and she spat at Sam face.

"Don't you understand? You can't make someone love you. Stop now before it's too late."

**Part 11**

**99 words**

The villagers came closer to hear her and Daniel translated Sam's words aloud.

They saw the chief's daughter spit on the woman's face, not giving in.

She was giving her an opportunity to save face but the spoiled child did not bend.

Jack heard also and was proud of her. If the table where turned he would have finished the job.

He saw someone approach Sam from behind with a weapon.

She was in danger and he had to save her.

He surged forward but the guards did not give in.

"Carter, watch your six he's got a weapon."

**Part 12**

**99 words**

Sam heard Jack's warning and grabbed the bride using her as shield from the attacker.

She looked at the man who would try and sneak up on her.

He was startled by her quick reaction.

"Daniel, tell him to put his weapon down or I will kill her."

Daniel translated and the man nodded, got on his knees and dropped his weapon.

He looked at the bride and spoke.

"Please spare her life and take mine. She is a spoiled girl but one I love. I will sacrifice my life for hers. She is the keeper of my heart."

**Part 13**

**100 words**

The bride gasped and slumped in Sam's arms.

The villagers murmured and the Chief came forward.

He spoke to the man.

Sam looked at Daniel and he started to relay what was being said.

The man had been in love with the girl since they were children but was never worthy enough for the chief.

This act of self-sacrifice spoke volumes to the chief saying he had proven worthy for his daughters hand.

The chief turned to Sam and asked for his daughter's life.

"She is willful but she is my only child please spare her and you are free."

**Part 14**

**100 words**

Sam looked at Daniel then Jack.

"Tell him I'll spare her if she's allowed to marry him."

Daniel translated.

The chief smiled and extended his hand.

Sam let go of the bride and she flew into the waiting arms of her beloved.

She felt him behind her.

"Carter?"

Back tomajor andcolonel.

"Sir?"

"Good job. Daniel, are we free to go?"

The bride got up and spoke to her father and agreed.

"Ah not quiet Jack, there is still a ceremony to take place."

"What! I thought I was free?"

"Nope you have to marry Sam before we leave."

**Part 15**

**100 words**

Daniel was yelled by both

"We can't it's not allowed, I only said it to save him".

Jack looked at Sam.

She didn't want their relationship out of the bag yet.

She turned away from him.

She was being offered something she had wanted for so long but knew she couldn't have.

"Well they wont let you leave till you're both bonded."

She turned to the chief.

"You said we were free you're going back on your word!"

"You are free but you're souls must be bonded together, you fought hard for his heart no other can take your place."

**Part 16**

**100 words**

Jack pulled Sam away from the crowd.

"I know this isn't proper but they won't let us leave till it's done. It's just a ceremony, right?"

Jack held his breath.

Sam looked at her wound and then to her hands.

She would have killed for him.

She closed her eyes and tried to find the soldier in her to follow this one order that felt wrong.

She didn't want to force him into any commitment.

"You're right sir it's just a ceremony it doesn't mean anything."

A sob escaped her.

"Sam, it could mean more, if you want it to?"

**Part 17**

**100 words**.

She bit her lip to catch the tears.

"How? We're in the same chain of command. We both love our jobs and I would never ask you to give up something you live for."

He took her into his arms.

"That means nothing to me I care for you and when you stepped up and said you were the keeper of my heart my life changed."

He pulled back.

"I will honor this ceremony, call it a preamble to things to come. You are the keeper of my heart, mind and soul. I love you Samantha Carter."

"Oh, Jack yes!"

**Part 18**

**100 words**.

The secret marriage was held with their two friends in attendance.

Teal'c had waited for the right opportunity to rescue but saw Sam had it covered.

Daniel was shocked to hear they had been seeing each other off-base but was happy they were finally able to come together.

The chief started the ceremony for the 2 couples.

Daniel translated the words.

Their love would be eternal their bond never to be broken. Through hardship, sorrow, joy and loss they would endure.

They were keepers of each others hearts their souls tied for eternity.

Jack kissed Sam.

"Always, Sam"

"Always, Jack."


End file.
